


Strange Things

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan hasn't been around for weeks, so Karkat goes to see whats up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Things

==> Be Eridan Ampora

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you have shut all of your so-called “friends” out. They hate you - or at least you think. They’re never there for you, they hurt you, insult you, and they’re the reason you're locked up in your room now. You have Therapy by All Time Low playing on repeat. That song is keeping you from doing something stupid again. You hear your door slam open. Is someone actually coming to visit you? You laugh at the thought. Yeah, maybe to rant on how worthless and stupid you are! You weren’t going to answer but, why not?

“Who is it an’ what do ya want?”

“Fucking Ampora!”

Wait... Karkat?

==> Be Karkat Vantas 

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you have been spamming your friend and flush crush Eridan Ampora with “where the fuck are you” messages. He’s been gone for three fucking weeks. You slam your husktop shut. You give up. If he won’t answer - then fine! 

You’ll just get answers in person.

You get in your transporter - it’s called a “car” if you remember correctly. John said you could get arrested for driving since you’re only 13 in human years, but hey, you’re a troll...its different. It doesn’t take too long to get to Eridan’s hive, he doesn’t live too far away. When you get there, you walk up to his door and knock on it a bit too loudly. Well, you’re Karkat! Nothing you do is too loud! Nothing. (;B

==> Be Eridan Ampora  
You walk out and slowly answer the door. It looks so weird, seeing an actual person and the beach once again. “K-Kar,” you manage to choke out. His next action was unexpected. He pulls you into a big hug and sobs into your shirt. You shakily hug back, rubbing back. “Kar? What--”

“What the fuck! You fuckass... why haven’t you been talking to me, Eridan! I thought you were fucking gone!”

“Kar, listen... its what they all wanted, I-”

“I never wanted that!” He pulls away and grabs your hands. “I NEVER FUCKING WANTED THAT! Who was always there for you when the others bullied you? ME. KARKAT FUCKING VANTAS. You could have at least talked to me you fucker-” He stops, realizing he made you cry. But his words stung, why can’t he understand? He reaches up, wiping your tears away. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry. Okay, I - FUCK IT! I’m fucking flushed for you, Eridan! I don’t want you to do this anymore. If you come back, I won’t let them hurt you.”

“Karkat.” You look at him, tilting his chin up. “I’m sorry.” You press a quick kiss to his lips. 

He stares at you, speechless for a bit. “Y-You better be!” He growls. “I’m really red for you...”

“I’m red for you too Kar. Okay, let’s see what romcoms I have.”

You two end up falling asleep in each others arms while watching The Fault in our Stars. You’re finally happy...and Karkat is too.


End file.
